Mordekaiser vs Reinhardt
Mordekaiser vs Reinhardt is a What-If Death Battle and is OnePunchKid's first Death Battle of his Season One. It features Mordekaiser from League Of Legends and Reinhardt from Overwatch. This thumbnail was provided by Jugboy. Description LOL vs Overwatch. It's a battle of the knights in shining armor. Move out the way when this fight starts! Intro Boomstick: If you want to make a good game, at least include a character with big armor and clubs. Like our two combatants today. Wiz: Mordekaiser, the melee champion of League of Legends. Boomstick: And Reinhardt, the white knight of Overwatch. No wonder these games are good. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. Mordekaiser Wiz: While he was alive... Boomstick: Wait, he’s dead now? Wiz: ...Mordekaiser was a blood-thirsty king. He would always come to Battle clad in bulky armor and with his trusty mace, Nightfall. Boomstick: Whoa, his mace had a name? Nice. Wiz: But even the best of kings would die sooner or later. When the news hit, everyone celebrated his death as a happy occasion. Boomstick: But that wasn't the last of him. A group of sorcerers found his body and revived him. How strong that magic was. Maybe they can help me find a new bae. Wiz: It was the end of a happy time. And it was the dawn of a new reign. Boomstick: And thanks to his sorcerers, it didn't matter if Morde here died. They can revive him over and over and over... Wiz: Yep. It's true. He "lived" on to create a vast empire. Boomstick: So, does he only bring a big club and armor into battle? Wiz: Not really. When the sorcerers have first revived him, Morde kind of had control over the dark arts instantly. He has some cool abilities like Iron Man. Boomstick: Why would he need a Stark suit. Ohhhhhhhh. It lets him take in any attack and turns that into a shield. Gotcha. Now, my personal favorite is Children Of The Grave. Morde doesn't summon ghosts, sadly, but it lets him put a curse on the enemy, stealing a percent of their life. But if the enemy dies, Morde here'll take control of the soul, and it'll follow him. If I had a mace, I'd name him Nightfall. Wiz: That's Mordekaiser's mace. Boomstick: Exactly. Respect to him. Mordekaiser:"All things must die... and yet I live on." Reinhardt Wiz: Thirty years ago, there was a threat of upcoming robots... and there was one teams determined to confront it. Boomstick: Overwatch. Enter Reinhardt Wilheim, a german solier, who was part of the original squad. Wiz: He was very helpful on the team. He was the team's vocal supporter, a reminder about how Overwatch was created to fight evil, and a savage (says quietly) unlike Boomstick. Boomstick: Hey! You call an old guy a savage, but not a gun-loving, southern boy in his prime? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Hah. Not like having robot arms are cool anyway. Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: Anyways, time passes and Reinhardt soon comes in his late fifties. Wiz: Reinhardt had to face a retirement because of his operations. It seemed that he wouldn't have another chance at fighting evil. Boomstick: His only choice was to sit on the sidebars and just watch Overwatch fall apart. Wiz: But he came to a decision. He had to stand up because he couldn't stand watching the world fall piece by piece. Boomstick: And so, he's back fighting for justice around Europe. Man, what an origin-story. Age 61, and he's still going. Wiz: Yeah. Before you all ask, including Boomstick, no. He doesn't come just in armor with his Rocket Hammer. Boomstick: He has rockets on his hammer? Wiz: Yep. He has them to give his hammer momentum. And he has abilities he can use with his hammer. Like Fire Strike in which he swings his hammer and it releases a dangerous projectile and harms anyone and anything it touches. Boomstick: And he needs his hammer to perform his ultimate: Earthshatter. With a slam on the floor, he can make the earth shatter, hence the name Earthshatter. If I were you, I'd watch out for any big armor wearing guys in Europe. Just a warning for tourists. Reinhardt: "Justice will be done." Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright: the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! and maybe a club. Fight Mordekaiser is walking through a forest, feeling happy for being revived again. Whoever he meets in this forest, he shall kill. Reinhardt is also walking through the forest, finding someone in big armor, like him. He is ordered to eliminate this guy. All of a sudden, they both see someone exactly like themselves. They both move back, Mordekaiser thinking that this guy should deserve a beating, and Reinhardt thinking this is the guy he was ordered to eliminate. Reinhardt: Who are you? Mordekaiser: I'm your worst nightmare come true. Both are in their fighting stances. FIGHT!! Both take swings at each other, showing their strength. Mordekaiser pushes Reinhardt back a little bit. Reinhardt is about to use his Charge ability against him. (the Charge ability lets him charge in a straight line) He starts to use it, but Mordekaiser counters him and slows him down to prove who's stronger. Mordekaiser: Is that the best you got? Reinhardt: Please. I'm not even trying. Both take another swing at each other. This time, Mordekaiser is the one being pushed back. They exchange many swings, showing that their strength is equal. Mordekaiser is set on proving that he's stronger. Mordekaiser: I WANT MORE!! Reinhardt: Okay big guy. Reinhardt's Ultimate is at 25%. Reinhardt uses a Fire Strike against him and plans to attack him afterwards, but Mordekaiser is going to use his Iron Man ability and turn Reinhardt's Fire Strike into a shield, protecting him from the hit from the upcoming Rocket Hammer. Reinhardt: Dang. This guy is tough. Reinhardt finds a hiding spot behind a big tree. Mordekaiser: Cowering huh? That never ends well for others. Reinhardt sees Mordekaiser chopping every tree in sight. He knows that he's trying to cut the trees so that there won't be anywhere for him to hide. By surprise, Mordekaiser sees two incoming Fire Strikes, but doesn't budge. He simply takes the damage, having no sign of injuries. Reinhardt: Wow. He's stronger than I thought. Maybe I should come clean. Reinhardt comes out in the open. Reinhardt's Ultimate is now at 50%. Mordekaiser: Giving up so easily? Mordekaiser starts to come at him with his mace. Reinhardt is in a stance. When Mordekaiser is about to hit him, Reinhardt brings out his Barrier Field (basically a shield). Mordekaiser's mace is so strong that it's able to break the Barrier Field. Reinhardt's Ultimate is now at 75%. Mordekaiser starts taking hit to Reinhardt who is unprotected. Mordekaiser starts to take away his hammer and throws it somewhere out in the open. Mordekiaser: You're nothing. Reinhardt starts to run. He looks as if he's going to surrender. Mordekaiser starts to look for him. Mordekaiser: You're really foolish to face against me. I thought you'd be a challenge, but you're simply just a powerless carbon copy of me. Mordekaiser stops at the sound of the ground rumbling. What was that sound he was hearing? He was sure that he other guy was surrendering. but then, he saw what was happening. Reinhardt was using his Ultimate: Earthshatter. Reinhardt: You're finished. Mordekaiser: I don't think so. It seems that Earthshatter doesn't have an effect on Mordekaiser. When Earthshatter is finished, Mordekaiser starts to use Children Of The Grave. With every second Reinhardt is starting to feel weak. Reinhardt: (weak) What's happening? Mordekaiser: You're losing. After a few seconds, Reinhardt collapses. Mordekaiser starts to laugh loudly. KO!! Mordekaiser continues to walk around again, this time Reinhardt's ghost follows him. Results Boomstick: Oh my! That was brutal. Wiz: Sorry to disappoint you Overwatch fans. One of the deciding factors here was experience. Reinhardt has been in the hero business for about 30 years, while Mordekaiser has been at whatever he's been at for centuries. Boomstick: Another deciding factor was their arsenal. One thing that Mordekaiser has that Reinhardt doesn't is magic. Wiz: All that Reinhardt had is his hammer, armor, and a shield. Boomstick: Looks like Mordekaiser didn't have to try "hardt" to win. Wiz: The winner is Mordekaiser. Next Time On Death Battle The screen zooms in on the top of the X on Next Time. On top, we see two small people having a conversation. Ant-Man: Who are you? The Atom: I'm The Atom. Who are you? Ant-Man: I'm Ant-Man. Next time: The Atom vs Ant-ManCategory:"Overwatch vs League of Legends" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:OnePunchKid Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:What-If? Death Battles